DARKNESS - Die Gerechtigkeit
”Wait for chaos, wait for welfare At this point of no return Bleed for money, bleed for justice Going straight to hell with a wounded soul” „Warte auf das Chaos, warte auf Wohlergehen An diesem Punkt ohne Rückkehr, Blute für Geld, blute für Gerechtigkeit, durch die Hölle gehend mit einer verwundeten Seele.” (Soilwork – Natural Born Chaos) Ich war immer ein Kämpfer für die Gerechtigkeit, auch wenn meine Methoden nicht immer legal waren. Doch in dieser Sendung erkannte ich, dass Grausamkeit immer den Tod der Gerechtigkeit bedeutet. Und das Grauen dieser Nacht war nicht von dieser Welt. Ich stoße die Metalltür auf. Vor mir liegt die Halle, die ich zu meinem eigenen Fernsehstudio umgebaut habe. Finsternis streckt sich mir entgegen, verzerrt sich und greift mit dunklen Schatten nach mir. Hinter mir erstreckt sich die Dunkelheit der Nacht. Genau wie damals. Ich zucke leicht, als die Erinnerung meinen Kopf durchfährt. Der Keller, der Schuppen, die Dunkelheit in die meine Mutter mich früher immer sperrte. Dave reißt mich aus meinen Gedanken an die Vergangenheit. „Bereit für die Show, Vergo?“ fragt er beiläufig, als er hinter mir auftaucht. Er schaltet das Licht ein und die Dunkelheit verschwindet. An ihrer Stelle entsteht vor mir das Bild meiner selbstgebauten Fernsehkulisse: Die Küchenzeile, die Theke, die Kochutensilien und davor Daves Kameraausrüstung. „Bin ich.“ erwidere ich kurz. Unsere Sendung ist längst Routine geworden. Was wir machen ist zwar manchmal nichts für schwache Nerven und gesetzeswidrig, doch wir bringen Gerechtigkeit. Das macht unsere Sendung für uns zu einer erstrebenswerten Notwendigkeit. Wir haben keine Schuldgefühle für das was wir diesem Abschaum antun. Trotzdem ist es nicht immer einfach. „Wer wird denn heute unser glückliche Kandidat, Dave?“ sag ich gut gelaunt und voll Vorfreude. „Ich habe drei Herren eingeladen. Sie haben alle junge Mädchen belästigt. Sie sind vorbestraft wegen Kindesmissbrauch, konnten aber auf Grund “mangelnder Beweise“ auf Bewährung frei kommen.“ erklärt mir Dave. „Drei Kandidaten…das wird eine Jubiläumssendung! Ich kann es gar nicht erwarten!“ Mir läuft das Wasser im Mund zusammen. „Dave, hole unsere Gäste her. Ich habe Lust zu Kochen. Wir haben schon lange nicht mehr etwas Gutes gekocht.“ sage ich zu Dave. Er grinst: „Geht klar!“ Dann verschwindet mein Kameramann durch eine Seitentür. Im Untergeschoss warten unsere „Kandidaten“. Seit Sleepless plötzlich verschwunden ist, haben wir immer mehr potentielle Gäste für unsere Sendung. Dave sucht sie und lädt sie ein, dann warten sie ein oder zwei Tage im Keller. Sie werden beruhigt mit intravenösen Schlafmitteln, sodass sie zum Start der Show wieder wach sind. Wir wollen, dass sie zwar bei Bewusstsein, aber auch schon leicht panisch sind, um ihnen einen kleinen Vorgeschmack auf ihre Bestrafung zu geben. Ich schalte die Monitore, die Kamera und die Übertragungsantenne, sowie die Computer ein. Die Vorbereitung der Sendung ist recht einfach und schnell erledigt. Zuerst verbinde ich die Monitore an der Wand mit der Kamera und dem Computer, damit ich sehen kann was hinter mir passiert und wie Dave mich grade filmt. Dadurch kann ich im Falle, dass einer meiner Gäste sich hinter meinem Rücken befreit, schnell auf ihn reagieren. Dann verbinde ich die Übertragungsantenne mit der Kamera und dem Computer, schalte ein paar Programme ein und bereite alles für das Übernehmen der Fernsehprogramme und die Übertragung der Show vor. Zum Schluss richte ich die Scheinwerfer ein. Ich begebe mich in meine Garderobe. Mich selbst muss ich natürlich auch noch auf die Show vorbereiten. Ich ziehe meinen schwarzen Anzug mit der roten Krawatte an und hole die Rezepte hervor. Als ich vor dem Spiegel stehe fühle ich mich merkwürdig. Ich sehe aus wie immer: schwarze Hose, schwarzes Jackett, weißes Hemd, rote Krawatte…und dennoch stimmt etwas nicht. Geistesabwesend greife ich nach dem Papierstapel. Die Seiten des Papiers schneiden in meine Hand. Ich zucke zusammen und sehe wie Blut auf den Tisch vor mir tropft. Wie in Zeitlupe fällt ein Tropfen auf den Tisch und zerspringt beim Aufprall. Die rote Pfütze nimmt eine ovale Form an. Es sieht aus, als wären viele Kreise in der Pütze, die sich zur Mitte der Flüssigkeit ziehen. Wie ein rotes Auge. Ich starre in die Pfütze und…sie starrt zurück. Der Blutfleck zieht mich in seinen Bann. Ich fühle mich immer merkwürdiger. Es fühlt sich an als würde alles um mich herum verschwimmen, sich auflösen im Dämmerlicht der spärlichen Garderobenbeleuchtung, verwirbeln und sich konzentrisch auf die „Pupille“ zu bewegen. Die Tür wird aufgestoßen und ruckartig stoppt das seltsame Gefühl. Dave kommt herein und teilt mir mit, dass alles bereit ist und wir anfangen können. Etwas benommen sage ich: „Sehr gut, ich bin sofort fertig.“ Ich versuche klar zu wirken. Mein Assistent scheint bemerkt zu haben, dass etwas mit mir nicht stimmt. Ich spüre seinen Blick in meinem Rücken. „Was ist denn noch?“ frage ich, während ich die Rezepte durchsuche. Doch es kommt keine Antwort. Ich drehe mich um und blicke in die schwarze Leere. Dave ist nicht da, die Tür ist geschlossen. Verwirrt nehme ich mir die Rezepte und trete in das Kochstudio hinaus. An der Kamera steht Dave schon. „Es kann losgehen!“ rufe ich feierlich. Dave lacht: „Na endlich.“ Er grinst. Die drei Vergewaltiger sitzen in der Mitte des Raumes in einem Dreieck, sodass sie alle zur Mitte hin sitzen. Sie sind mit Seilen und Klebeband an Stühle gefesselt und geknebelt. Sie bewegen sich leicht, das Betäubungsmittel hat aufgehört zu wirken und sie werden langsam wieder wach. „Sag mal, Vergo,“ beginnt mein Kameramann, „ist der Keller nur durch die Treppe hier drinnen zugänglich oder gibt es auch einen Zugang von außen?“ Ich bin etwas irritiert. „Nur von hier. Wieso?“ Dave antwortet etwas verunsichert: „Achso…Als ich vorhin unten war hab ich irgendetwas gehört…Es klang wie Schritte. Könnte auch ein Tier gewesen sein, aber es klang eher nach einem Menschen.“ „Seltsam. Wir werden nach der Sendung nachsehen. Erst mal muss dieser Abschaum, diese Perversen bestraft werden.“ brumme ich verächtlich. Ich positioniere mich vor der Kamera. Dave schaltet sie an. Auf den Monitoren an der Wand taucht mein Bild auf. Für einen kurzen Moment sieht es so aus, als ob eine Fratze in der Dunkelheit des ausgeschalteten Monitors verschwindet während er anfängt das Bild zu übertragen. Ich räuspere mich. Dave tippt etwas auf dem Computer ein. Ich hole etwas Luft. Mein Assistent drückt den Enter-Button und die Show beginnt. Ich schaue in die Kamera und fange an zu sprechen: „Guten Abend. Mein Name ist Vergo. Entschuldigen Sie die Störung, es tut mir Leid, dass ich euer abendliches Fernsehprogramm unterbreche.“ Mir ist mulmig. Lampenfieber? Ich habe sonst nie Lampenfieber. Ich zögere kurz, dann reiße ich mich wieder zusammen und fahre fort: „Bevor unsere kleine Show anfängt möchte ich eine Warnung aussprechen: Das jüngere Publikum sollte bitte den Raum verlassen. Diese Sendung ist nichts für kleine Kinder. Ihr solltet so etwas nicht sehen.“ „Böse und grausame Sendungen können aus Kindern kleine oder große Monster machen. Wunderbar!“ lacht eine Stimme hinter mir. Sie klingt bedrohlich. Tief und dröhnend und kreischend hoch zu gleich. Ich fahre herum und starre auf die gefesselten Kinderschänder. Sie haben alle Klebeband auf dem Mund und können nicht sprechen. Sie sind wach und starren panisch umher. Die Stimme kam dennoch eindeutig aus ihrer Richtung. Und sie war laut, als wäre sie direkt neben meinem Ohr. „Vergo! Was ist los?“ zischt Dave hinter der Kamera. Langsam drehe ich mich wieder um. „Haben sich alle Kinder von der Flimmerkiste entfernt?“, frage ich, „Dann kann es jetzt ja losgehen.“ Ich sehe auf den Monitoren wie die Kamera herauszoomt und man jetzt alle drei Gäste hinter mir erkennen kann. Mit einer Vierteldrehung wende ich mich zu ihnen. „D…Diese drei Herren hier“, beginne ich etwas unsicher, „haben ein paar unschöne Dinge getan: Kinder missbraucht, junge Frauen angegangen, mehrere sexuelle Belästigungen und ein paar weitere Straftaten.“ Wieder höre ich die Stimme. Sie lacht: „Nichts ist schöner, als Menschen die psychisch und körperlich gefoltert werden und daran zerbrechen.“ „Ruhe!“ schreie ich nach hinten. „Was zur Hölle ist los, man?!“ fährt mich Dave an. „Reiß dich zusammen Vergo!“ „L…Leider konnten d...diese Herren nicht verurteilt werden, da es zu wenig Beweise für ihre Vergehen gab. Aber glücklicher Weise hat unser Kameramann Dave sie gefunden und in unsere kleine Kochsendung eingeladen.“ Ich fühle mich mulmig, nein…ängstlich. Irgendjemand ist hier im Studio. Jemand der nicht hier sein sollte. Vielleicht hatte Dave vorhin doch Recht und hier läuft irgendjemand im Keller herum. „Wenden wir uns dem ersten Gast zu.“ Ich reiße ihm das Klebeband vom Mund. Die verdatterten und furchterfüllten Worte sprudeln nur so aus ihm heraus: „Wo bin ich? Was wollen sie? Lassen Sie mich frei!“ Ich schlage ihm ins Gesicht. Er stöhnt auf, sein Kiefer knackt. „Halt die Klappe, du Perversling!“ fahre ich ihn an. Die Monitore zeigen, wie das Bild auf ihn gerichtet wird. „Meine Damen und Herren, ich versichere ihnen, dass er seine gerechte Strafe bekommen wird!“ Ich gehe hinüber zum Werkzeug und nehme mir den Fleischerhammer aus Edelstahl. Dann kehre ich langsam zum ersten Gast zurück. „Knochen brechen ebenso leicht wie die Psyche eines Menschen, wenn man ihm schreckliche Dinge antut.“, murmle ich bedrohlich vor mich hin. Als ich neben ihm stehe hole ich aus: „Schauen wir mal was deine Knochen so aushalten.“ Dann schlage ich zu. Ich breche seine Gliedmaßen. Er schreit fürchterlich vor Schmerz. Als er kurz zur Ruhe kommt fleht er: „B…Bitte. Gnade.“ Langsam widert er mich an. Er hat seinen Opfern auch keine Gnade gezeigt, als diese darum gefleht haben. „Nicht für Abschaum.“ Sage ich kalt und zertrümmere seinen Kopf. Mein Anzug ist bereits voller Blut und auch der Boden ist bedeckt mit der roten Flüssigkeit. Ich wende mich wieder zur Kamera: „Nun das war der erste. Doch es gibt viele Leute hier die sich gerne an wehrlosen vergehen. Genau wie unser nächster Gast.“ Ich wende mich zum zweiten. Die Kamera schwenkt mit, auf dem Monitor sieht man nun den zweiten Kandidaten. Ich stehe hinter ihm, eine Hand ruht auf seiner Schulter. „Nun der nächste Mister hier hat eine Vorliebe für junge Frauen von Highschools. Er hat viele junge Frauen missbraucht und gefoltert.“ Ich nehme ein Messer aus dem Messerblock, der auf der Kochtheke hinter mir steht. Dann halte ich seine Hand am Knöchel fest. „Mit diesen dreckigen Fingern haben Sie junge Frauen angefasst und belästigt.“ Ich schneide ihm langsam die Hand und die Finger auf. „Wir sollten dafür sorgen, dass das nicht noch einmal passiert oder?“ Ich steche ihm mit dem Messer durch die Hand. Er kreischt auf, doch durch das Klebeband klingt es nur wie dumpfes Grummeln. Seine Augen weiten sich. „Wissen Sie, viele der jungen Frauen die Sie vergewaltigt haben, werden sich selbst verletzt haben. Schauen wir doch mal, wie so etwas ist.“ Sag ich wütend in sein Ohr und ritze seine Arme immer wieder ein. „Letztendlich bist du nur Abschaum!“ rufe ich. Ich gerate langsam richtig in Rage. „Vorbeugen kann man euch nicht. Außer indem man euch tötet!“ keife ich ihn an. Dann steche ich zu. Das Messer dringt in seinen Hals ein. Er gurgelt, spuckt Blut und verstummt dann. Auf dem Boden hat sich eine rote Pfütze gebildet. Ein Gedanke durchfährt mein Kopf: „Eine rote Pfütze…genau wie in der Garderobe.“ Für einen Augenblick vergesse ich meine Wut. Wie in einem Sekundenschlaf oder in Trance starre ich in die Blutpfütze. Ich besinne mich, schließlich kann ich nicht mitten in der Show aufhören. Dave richtet die Kamera auf meinen Kopf, als ich sage: „Dieser Herren haben ihre rechtmäßige Strafe bekommen, doch der dritte Mister hier erwartet noch sein Urteil.“ Ich nähere mich dem dritten Herren. Er zappelt, versucht sich loszureißen. „Unser dritter Gast ist ein besonderer Fall. Er hat mehrere Frauen gekidnappt, vergewaltigt und anschließend getötet. Die Beweise waren vernichtend. Doch dank kleiner „Spenden“ wurde er freigesprochen. Hier fehlt es sehr an Gerechtigkeit!“ Ich bin hasserfüllt und unglaublich zornig. Diese Verbrecher widern mich an. Ich muss sie bestrafen, damit es Gerechtigkeit gibt! „Dieser Abschaum“, presse ich zwischen meinen Lippen hervor, „muss noch sein gerechtes Urteil bekommen!“ Ich nehme ein Fleischerbeil von der Theke und setz es an seinem Kopf an. Ich hole aus. „Mal schauen was wir aus euch kochen können!“ schreie ich ihn an. Dann schlage ich zu. Kurz bevor die Klinge den Kopf abtrennt höre ich wieder diese Stimme: „Gerechtigkeit…für einen Unschuldigen.“ Ich zucke auf. Mein Schlag hat zu viel Schwung. Ich versuche inne zu halten, doch eine Millisekunde später fällt der Kopf des Mannes ab. „W…Was war das? Was habe ich getan?“ stammle ich vor mich hin. Auch sein Lebenssaft fließt auf den Boden. Ich stelle mich vor die drei Männer. „N…Nun“, beginne ich unsicher, „nun werden wir kochen.“ Dave schaut mich ungläubig und bleich an. „Dave? Was ist los?“ frage ich ihn. „V…Vergo…d…da ist etwas hinter dir!“ sagt er panisch. Ich drehe mich um. Dort ist nichts. Doch! Am Boden. Die Blutpfützen der drei Herren laufen zusammen hin zur Mitte. Wie zu einem Abfluss hin verwirbeln die Blutflüsse, wie ein roter Tornado. Ich drehe mich wieder um zur Kamera und fahre Dave an: „Da ist nichts, man!“ Er antwortet nicht. Er sieht noch panischer aus als vorher, geradezu katatonisch, bewegungslos.thumb|350px Ich schaue auf den Monitor und sehe was Dave gemeint hat. Auf dem Monitor erkenne ich es auch. Hinter mir steht etwas. Es sieht aus, als ob sich etwas aus dem Blut der drei Toten bildet und sich langsam erhebt. Ungläubig und verängstigt starre ich auf den Monitor. „Dave! Dave was geht hier vor?“ schreie ich ihn an, doch er bewegt sich nicht. Hinter seiner Kamera verkrochen starrt er auf das groteske Bild, das sich in dieser Sendung bietet. Wieder erklingt die Stimme hinter mir. Sie lacht grade zu wahnsinnig. Ein durchdringendes böses Lachen. „Was bist du?!“ stammle ich wütend vor mich hin. Doch ich bekomme keine Antwort. Nur dieses hämische Lachen. Langsam fange ich mich wieder. „Was.Bist.Du!“ schreie ich dieses Nichts an. Wütend und zugleich ängstlich schlage ich aus einer Drehung heraus hinter mich. Das Beil saust herab, dahin, wo ich den Kopf dieser Kreatur vermute. Plötzlich spüre ich einen Widerstand. Da muss wirklich etwas sein und ich muss es getroffen haben. Ich atme auf. Ich triumphiere: „Ein unsichtbarer Überraschungsgast, sehr gut, dann können wir ja noch mehr kochen.“ Dann passiert nichts. Die Stille ist unerträgliche. Leise und doch ohrenbetäubend. Fieberhaft warte ich, dass etwas passiert. Es fühlt sich an, als würde ich Jahre lang in unerträglicher Leere warten, darauf, dass etwas passiert. Dann wird das Zimmer langsam dunkler. Und dann…ertönt wieder dieses Lachen. Vor mir materialisiert sich etwas. Zuerst sind es zwei rote Augen, dann eine Robe, ein grässliches Grinsen und dann unglaubliche Finsternis. „Hallo Vergo…“, beginnt dieses Ding vor mir, „es ist lange her.“ Lange her? Was soll das heißen? „Wer bist du?“ frage ich das seltsame Wesen vor mir. Es lacht: „Erkennst du mich nicht mehr?“ Ich denke nach, doch mir kommt es nicht bekannt vor. Dann fühle ich es. „Sehr gut, wie ich sehe erinnerst du dich!“ sagt es, belustigt und unheilvoll. „Diese…Finsternis…“ durchfährt es mich. „Richtig Vergo. Ich bin es…die Finsternis in die du immer wieder eingesperrt wurdest, das Gefühl, dass dich verfolgt hat, das Gefühl, dass du immer hattest, wenn deine Mutter dir diese grausamen Dinge angetan hat. Das alles war ich!“ Ich bin wie gelähmt. Er hat Recht. Dieses groteske Gefühl, dass wie eine lebendige Angst an mir hoch kriecht. „DARKNESS.“ entfährt es mir. Dieses einzige Wort flößt mir unglaubliche Furcht ein. „Das…Das kann nicht sein.“, keuche ich. Langsam umkreise ich diese Kreatur. Sie dreht sich mit, bewegt sich jedoch keinen Zentimeter vom Fleck weg. Es hat offenbar keine Beine oder Füße. Die zerschlissene Robe reicht bis zum Boden. Darunter qualmt schwarzer Rauch hervor. Es scheint als würde das Licht davon verschluckt werden. Selbst die starken Scheinwerfer scheinen nur noch gewöhnliche Energiesparlampen zu sein. Mittlerweile hat sich das Ding um 180° Grad gedreht. Ich stehe vor der Theke. Hinter meinem Rücken kann ich ein Messer greifen. „Du warst das also“, beginne ich, „du hast meine Mutter so grausam gemacht? Du hast diesen Typen dazu gebracht mich anzugreifen und so zu entstellen, dass ich diese Maske tragen muss?“ Diese Kreatur lacht. „Das wirst du bezahlen!“ schreie ich und springe auf das Ding zu. Blitzschnell stoße ich zu. Das Messer dringt durch die Robe in den Magen ein. Ich ziehe es mit voller Kraft hoch und reiße dieses Ding auf. Noch mehr Rauch tritt aus ihm hervor. Wie schwarzes Blut quillt er aus dem Wesen. Und dann sehe ich es: Unter der Robe ist schwarzes Nichts, Unendlichkeit und doch Leere. „Das war keine gute Idee, Vergo! Ich werde dich wieder in die Finsternis einsperren, genau wie damals!“ sagt die Kreatur mit einer Mischung aus Belustigung und Verärgerung. Dann bewegt sie sich auf mich zu. Schatten treten aus der Leere, fesseln mich und ziehen mich in die Dunkelheit unter der Robe. Dann umgibt mich endlose Finsternis. „Gestern Abend wurde die Fernsehübertragung gehackt. Auf allen Kanälen wurde die Sendung eines Herrn, der sich selbst Vergo nennt, ausgestrahlt. Er ist ein bekannter Mörder, der nicht bestrafte Verbrecher in seiner Fernsehshows tötet und danach ihre Leichen verspeist. Doch diese Sendung ist anders verlaufen. Nachdem er drei Menschen tötete, wurde hinter ihm plötzlich ein weiteres Wesen sichtbar. Vergo redete vor sich hin, als würde er eine Konversation mit der anderen Kreatur führen. Jedoch hört man nur seine Stimme und die des Kameramannes, der mit Dave angesprochen wurde. Im Verlauf des Gespräches attackiert Vergo den Gast mit einem Messer und wird dann von ihm verschluckt. Zum Schluss der Sendung dreht er sich um, dann wird der Bildschirm schwarz, man hört einen Schrei. Die Polizei fand vor Ort die Leichen der drei Opfer und den enthaupteten Kameramann. Sein Kopf lag im Ofen, der Küchenzeile. In seinem Mund fand man eine Tarotkarte.“ thumb|left|250px <<DARKNESS - Der Triumphwagen Übersicht DARKNESS - Der Eremit>> Mis4nthr0py666 (Diskussion) 14:50, 12. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Vergo Kategorie:Mittellang